legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of the Spire
"We've been waiting ''how long? Oh hell no. Fuck this. Guard!"'' The Destruction of the Spire refers to the events around the Sandstriders' attempts to retrieve the Orange Gem from the Genasi. The Setup The Sandstriders had collected 5 of 7 of the Seven Colored Gems. They knew that Maron had one - the Green Gem - but they wanted to gather as many as they could before facing him. They traveled to the Elemental Dunes, to the wall of fire protecting the Genasi lands. After some painful trial and error, Quen teleported them through. They traveled through the dunes and eventually turned themselves in to a couple of Firesoul Genasi who were on patrol. The Firesoul led them inside the Genasi city. From afar, the Sandstriders saw the Spire, the tallest building they'd ever seen. Their plan was to meet with the Genasi leadership and try to work out a deal to borrow the gem. The Wait The Firesoul guards placed the Sandstriders inside a small home and locked them in. There they waited for 10 hours for Sharassa, the Firesoul leader, to show up. The Sandstriders decided this was unacceptable and began formulating a plan of escape. Quen convinced the guards that the party needed to use the restroom. The guards eventually relented and let them out; the party snuck off behind them and made their way through the city, toward the Spire. They found their way in and up a set of stairs. The Trials While traveling up, they faced four trials. During the Water trial, they had to hold their breath and maneuver through a dangerous room; the Earth trial dealt with rocks trying to smash them; the Fire trial had, you guessed it, fire; and the Wind trial flew them the whole way to the top. The Orange Gem The group reached the top and found the Orange Gem perched atop an altar of sorts. Surrounding them were four statues - one each for each element. When the party grabbed the Gem, the statues attacked. One by one, the Sandstriders defeated them; but as they did, a new split was created in the Spire. When all the statues were defeated, the Spire split into four and began to collapse. The Sandstriders, using the power of the Colored Gems and some of their own magic, were able to slow the descent of their portion of the Spire and land safely. The rest of the city did not make out so well. The Spire destroyed large swaths of the city and probably killed many Genasi. All because of a ten hour wait. Aftermath The Genasi mobilized for a counterstrike and sent scouts out to find the Sandstriders. Meanwhile, the group returned to the rebel base in the Shadow Forest and worked out a deal with Maron to combine their gems and get out of Vuul'kira. The pressure of the impending Genasi attack was palpable, but Asana was able to enact the ritual and the Genasi never reached the group before the Events at the Old Gate. However, it's unclear what happened to the people left behind in Vuul'kira once the Genasi reached their destination. Category:Oasis Category:Vuul'kira Category:Sandstriders Category:Spire Category:Genasi Category:Sharassa Category:Events